Deseos de una albina
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: El deseo de la mayor de los Strauss de poseer a un Dragon Slayer original hace que haga cosas inimaginables...


**Este one-shot Lemon va dedicado a Johs Straiker... No me gusta juntar a Natsu con otras chicas, pero esta vez hice una excepción, (NaLu fans... no me maten... ¡Soy una de ustedes!) XD bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten del Lemon, mis pervertirijillos :3 XD**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... Cosa que me duele admitir :c**

* * *

Miranje se encontraba organizando los platos mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Hace mucho que ya era pareja de Laxus, pero siempre había querido saber cómo era hacer el amor con un Dragon Slayer de verdad. Pero jamás lo sabría por dos razones, ella ya tenía novio y segundo, ya todos los Dragon Slayers hombres que conocía tenían pareja.

-Ara ara, que pesado es pensar en eso…- dijo terminando de acomodar los vasos en su lugar.

Los ojos de la albina se iluminaron al ver al Dragon Slayer de Fuego sentarse en la barra.

-¿Lucy aún no ha llegado?- preguntó Natsu con un tono aburrido y molesto en su voz.

-Creo que llegará tarde en la noche- dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

-Este lugar es muy aburrido sin ella…- dijo mientras un bostezo se le escapaba de su boca.

-Recuerda que ese trabajo solo era para mujeres y que la mayoría de las chicas se fueron a hacerlo- dijo Mira levantando su dedo índice.

-Pude haberme disfrazado de mujer solo para haberla acompañado…- dijo poniendo su cabeza encima de la barra.

-Natsu- le llamó Mira haciendo que este levantara la mirada- ¿Puedes bajar al sótano y buscar unos cuantos libros que están en la mesa de salida? Por favor- pidió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo levantándose de su lugar y dirigirse hacia el sótano.

Mira sonrió pícaramente mientras observaba al Dragon Slayer bajar por las escaleras. Rápidamente se transformó en Lucy y cambió su ropa y voz, y para que Natsu no sospechara nada, se arrojó un líquido que le daba el olor de la persona en que se había transformado. Bajó lentamente e imitando la voz de Lucy lo llamó.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás aquí?- (voy a poner *Mira-Lucy* para que en el transcurrir de la historia no piensen que es Lucy).

-¿Lucy?- preguntó Natsu dándose la vuelta sorprendido- Pensé que llegarías esta noche- dijo dándole un beso apasionado que *Mira-Lucy* correspondió de inmediato.

-Yo me adelanté, ya que necesitaba estar contigo- dijo besándolo por toda la cara.

-Eh Lucy, te veo un poco cambiada- dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Es que estaba loca por estar con mi dragón…- dijo *Mira-Lucy* acariciando a Natsu en la espalda por debajo de su chaleco.

-L-Lucy…- gimió el Dragon Slayer al sentir como las manos de *Mira-Lucy* le quitaban el chaleco.

-¿Te gustaría que te mimara?- preguntó seductoramente *Mira-Lucy* mientras acariciaba el pecho de Natsu.

-Eso me encantaría…- le contestó Natsu con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

*Mira-Lucy* condujo a Natsu hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban algunos libros de magia y pociones. Natsu arrojó los libros al suelo y cargó a *Mira-Lucy* para luego depositarla en ella. El Dragon Slayer se quitó la bufanda y le quitó la blusa a *Mira-Lucy* dejando expuestos sus pechos, para así masajear uno con su mano y el otro se lo metió a la boca, provocando que de la boca de ella salieran varios gemidos.

-Nat… su… ¡Ah!- gimió ella mientras acariciaba el pelo del mencionado.

Natsu dejó los pechos de *Mira-Lucy* para luego dirigirse a su cuello. Ella tomó una de las manos del Dragon Slayer y la colocó en su intimidad, cosa que sorprendió al Dragneel porque Lucy siempre era tímida al principio de comenzar sus perversiones. Natsu, sin darle importancia a eso, empezó a acariciar la intimidad de *Mira-Lucy* por encima de la ropa, haciendo que esta gimiera aún más fuerte.

-L-Lucy- le llamó Natsu un poco agitado.

-¿Si?- dijo *Mira-Lucy* con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Te amo…- dijo para luego besarla en los labios.

-También te amo- contestó ella separándose de este.

Natsu bajó los pantalones cortos de *Mira-Lucy* y seguido de eso sus bragas, bajó su rostro hasta la intimidad de ella y empezó a lamerla lentamente. *Mira-Lucy* sostuvo su cabeza haciendo que este se acercara aún más. El Dragneel se levantó y empezó a besarla con intensidad, mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en su intimidad, haciendo que esta gimiera intensamente.

-Ya es hora de comenzar…- dijo le dijo Natsu al oído con un tono algo ronco pero que a la vez fue sensual.

Natsu se bajó los pantalones y dejó a la vista su gran miembro erecto, *Mira-Lucy* trató de ocultar su asombro pero no lo logró. El Dragneel se sintió extraño ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, eso solo pasó la primera vez que habían temido relaciones. Pero como siempre, no le dio importancia e introdujo lentamente su miembro en la intimidad de la Maga. Desesperada, enrolló sus piernas haciendo que entrara de golpe y un brusco gemido saliera de la boca de ambos.

-T-Tengo una idea- dijo *Mira-Lucy* empujando un poco a Natsu hacia atrás.

-E-Esta b-bien…- dijo Natsu aún sin recuperarse de la acción anterior.

*Mira-Lucy* empujó a Natsu haciendo que este se separara de ella y le indicó que se acostara en el suelo, cosa que hizo de inmediato. *Mira-Lucy* se posicionó encima de él e introdujo el miembro erecto del Dragon Slayer en su intimidad para luego empezar a moverse.

-L-Lucy… ¡Ah!- gimió Natsu al sentir como su miembro entraba completamente en la intimidad de *Mira-Lucy*.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu!- gimió ella intensificando la velocidad.

Natsu no pudo evitar sujetarla por el trasero para intensificar las embestidas mientras que ambos soltaban potentes gemidos, llenando toda la biblioteca con estos. *Mira-Lucy* se sentía desfallecer al sentir como el miembro de Natsu se calentaba más a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-E-estoy por correrme…- dijo Natsu junto a un fuerte gemido.

-¡E-Espera!- dijo *Mira-Lucy* alarmada y sacó a Natsu de su interior, justo antes de que este se corriera.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó Natsu algo acelerado- S-Siempre dejas que m-me venga dentro d-de ti…-

-S-Sí- dijo nerviosa- E-Es solo que hoy no estaba de humor para eso-

-Como digas- dijo Natsu recostándose en el suelo- Se me olvidó llevarle unos libros a Mira- dijo para luego buscar su ropa.

-Yo se los voy a llevar- dijo *Mira-Lucy* mientras se colocaba la ropa y tomaba los libros- Me iré rápidamente a mi departamento, te veo allá- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

-Está bien…- dijo Natsu algo confundido por la actitud de "Lucy".

Desde que Mira llegó al primer piso, se escondió debajo de la barra sin que algunos de los miembros del gremio se dieran cuenta y volvió a su forma normal. Salió de su escondite y se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche, sabía que Lucy se iba a ir a su apartamento desde que llegara ya que le gusta ducharse desde que termina de hacer un trabajo. Suspiró satisfecha de haber hecho el amor con un verdadero Dragon Slayer.

-¡Mira! ¿Lucy te entregó los libros?- preguntó Natsu saliendo del sótano.

-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en enviármelos?- preguntó Mira con un tono inocente en la voz.

-Eh… bueno…- Natsu se puso rojo al recordar todo lo que había hecho con "Lucy" en el sótano.

-Ara ara, estaban haciendo de las suyas- dijo Mira haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara aún más.

-Algo así…- dijo un poco avergonzado- Me voy a casa, ¡adiós Mira!- dijo Natsu para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Adiós Natsu!- dijo Mira alzando su mano a modo de despedida.

Natsu corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al apartamento de Lucy, ahí entró desde la ventana y escuchó a Lucy cantando en el baño. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, se empezó a quitar el chaleco y la bufanda para luego caminar lentamente hacia el baño.

-Segundo round- dijo para luego entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... No sé si esto es lo que buscabas Johs Straiker, pero como dije antes: no me gusta ver a Natsu con otras chicas... espero que si te guste, al menos así... Me depido, recuerden que si quieren algun fanfic Lemon, no duden en pedirlo... Bay Bay!**


End file.
